


Aporia

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cashton, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum finally gets his soul-tattoos they're definitely nowhere near what he could've expected. Then again, getting indirectly shot down by his soulmate wasn't something he'd been expecting either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aporia

**Author's Note:**

> For Dek, ilysm hope you like it (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)

“It says ‘bass’, so that’s the item I guess and it also says ‘fuck’ which is the first word.” Luke states and Calum huffs, as if _that_ wasn’t obvious.

“But like as in a fish bass or instrument bass? And ‘fuck’ really? It sounds like a really weird combination.” All Luke gets in reply is a loud groan.

“How the Hell should I know?” Calum grumbles, snatching his hand back.

The word _‘_ bass’ had been inked just above the knuckles of his left hand as well as the word ‘fuck’ which was on his right. He desperately wished he didn’t have to walk around with such a word in such a place. It was unbecoming really.

Fuck Bass.  
Bass Fuck.

 _Dear God it’s going to look like I either hate fish and music or I’m into bestiality._ As embarrassed as he is though, he’s somewhat relieved as well because at least now he knows he’ll find his soulmate within the coming two years. 

“Lemme see your wrist.” Calum practically demands as he reaches for Luke. The blonde laughs and outstretches his hand, “’Pikachu’ and ‘let’. You get a fucking Pikachu and I get stuck with _fuck bass_.”

Luke slaps Calum arm lightly, “I really doubt that it’s gonna be a fish Cal…”

“With my luck it probably is. What if my soul-mate is some old fisherman? I think I’m going to cry.” Maybe Calum is exaggerating a little but he feels as if the predicament he’s in right now is just downright awful.

He really hopes his soulmate isn’t an eighty year old man. That would suck.

“Hey maybe it’ll be some hot musician with a _rocking_ personality! Keep your hopes up man.” Luke laughs at his own joke, muttering ‘rocking’ under his breath a few times. Calum can only sigh loudly before beginning to walk away, “Let’s just go.”

* * *

Calum and Luke finally end up outside the arcade and quickly make their way inside, heading straight for the claw machines. “How much do we have?” The Kiwi asks as he fishes his own wallet out of his pocket. He groans again and almost slaps himself, ‘ _fishes’ really?_

Luke looks at him in an incredulous manner, shakes his head and gets his wallet out as well. “I’ve got fifteen.” He reports, looking over at the other boy.

“I’ve got twenty but I’m buying us food this time around so we’ll have to save about ten.” Calum says as he hands a ten dollar note over to Luke who grins in reply and rushes off to change the notes into coins.

After the money’s been changed, they head back to the claw machines and begin.

“We better at least get one.” Luke says as he shoves a two dollar coin into the machine. “Calum you do it, quick!” He panics and moves out the way, letting Calum control the joystick.

“It’s gonna fail.” Calum mumbles as he presses the red button. The claw plunges down and picks up nothing, predictably, yet the duo both let out sounds of frustration anyway. Nonetheless they continue at it until they’ve only got twelve dollars left, including Calum’s ten.

“I’ll go grab us some food. You just try and win us something, _anything,_ please. Maybe that two dollar will be our lucky last?”

“Yeah okay Cal, I’ll try. Also don’t forget to bring back some napkins!” Luke calls out before turning back to his game. He sighs, there’s no way he’s going to win any of these. Maybe he should try another machine? He decides that yes, he should and heads off to one with a few cute Asian looking plushies.

He’s about to put in his two dollar coin when he’s approached by a boy who looks about his age, maybe a year or two older. The boy is tall, has bright red hair and an eyebrow piercing and Luke thinks that he’s never seen a prettier, _hotter_ his mind supplies, boy in his life.

“Let me? I mean I’ve watched you and your friend fail for like half an hour so it’d be a shame if you didn’t go home with at least _one_ prize. Especially after spending as much as you did.” The boy speaks and his voice is smooth and rugged all at the same time and it’s got Luke weak at the knees.

He nods, still unable to speak and hands over his two dollar coin. The boy puts the coin in and begins manoeuvring the joystick in such a skilled manner that Luke wonders how many times he’s played this, wonders how those hands would be if they were used on him.

“Press the button.” Pretty Boy says and Luke complies immediately out of shock and from being flustered, he practically slams the button down.

“Well that was enthusiastic.” Pretty boy comments with a smirk and Luke is groaning inwardly, _why do I embarrass myself like this?_

As he continues to berate himself he doesn’t realise that the claw has _actually_ picked up something and has dropped it into the prize chute. He sinks back into reality when he sees Pretty Boy drop down and grab something.

Luke cocks his head to the side curiously, they actually won something? “ _Wow._ ” He breathes out, partly in shock because hey, all that money hadn’t been wasted for naught then!

Pretty Boy stands back up and hands what Luke recognises is a Pikachu plush to him. His heart stops for a second and he remembers the first words he heard Pretty Boy say to him.

_Oh my God._

“Aren’t I lucky to have such a cutie as my soulmate?” Pretty Boy comments and Luke turns pink quicker than he ever has before. “I-I’d say the same.” He manages and silently he hopes Calum will take a little longer getting the food because _damn_ , he really didn’t want this moment to be interrupted.

“I’m Michael.”

“My name’s Luke.”

Calum groans and Luke jumps in shock, when did he get back? “Are you kidding me?” Calum grumbles bitterly whilst pulling Luke to the side, away from Michael.

“That’s him isn’t it?” It’s not even a question at this point.

“Yeah but Cal you’ll like him, he’s really nice! His name’s Michael.”

“Wow this so romantic, he won the Pikachu plush for you didn’t he?”

Luke reddens and that’s all the confirmation Calum needs before he’s groaning _again,_ pushing Luke back towards Michael. When he approaches Michael he smiles and extends his hand, “Hi, name’s Calum.”

The three of them soon fall into conversation and any thoughts Calum had about soulmates are washed away. Michael was pretty funny and he liked the same bands they did so he was an okay guy in Calum’s books. Calum just hoped he’d treat Luke well.

* * *

It’s been a few months, eight actually, since Calum’s tattoos appeared and he still has yet to meet his soulmate.

If he was being honest with himself, he’d admit that he was afraid because just like everyone else, he’d heard of stories where your soulmate dies or falls in love with someone else and the thought of it alone is just really scary. He doesn’t want to think about how he would cope if it actually happened. He hopes it never happens.

Calum frowns as he glances at his watch and realises he just might be late for band practice, not that he turns up often but he’s decided to try at least and not that he actually does anything there other than sing and annoy Michael.

He grabs everything he needs as quickly as he can before heading out the door and jogging to his destination, Luke’s house.

He makes it there within fifteen minutes and knocks on the front door. Within moments, Luke has thrown the door open and is welcoming him in.

“Hey man.” Calum greets with a grin.

“Hi Cal! How’ve you been? I see you actually decided to turn up.” Luke is practically glowing.

“Been alright and yeah, thought I might as well try.”

“Well great that you decided to come because Mikey and I have come to the decision that you’ll be learning how to play bass.”

Calum can only raise an eyebrow in question, “You didn’t even consult me first?”

Luke laughs and shakes his head no as they walk into his room where Michael is laying in Luke’s bed, asleep. Luke motions to the beanbag in the corner of his room while taking a seat next to Michael. Calum heads over to the beanbag and plops down onto it with a sigh.

“I’ve never played a bass in my life.” Calum voices as he stares at the photo of himself and Luke on the blonde’s table. “Well time to learn it! We can’t be a band without a bassist!”

“We don’t have a drummer either if you haven’t realised.” Calum pipes in, a little irritated but at the same time he thinks it’ll be fun.

“Right, well Mikey said he knows a guy. Some older kid, I’m not too sure.” Luke says as he begins his attempts to wake Michael.

“How old? I mean having a forty year old in our band is gonna look pretty weird…”

“Forty?! No way! I think he’s around twenty? That’s what Mikey said anyway.”

Calum nods and gets up to which Luke shoots a questioning glance his way, “Where ya goin’?” He asks, turning to the Kiwi. “I’m off to go purchase a bass! Or look at one really since I’m not rolling in money and all that you know.” Calum replies whilst waving goodbye to Luke whose shouts of protest are going unheard as he stalks Calum to the door.

Luckily, Calum manages to get out of the house before Luke throws something at him.

* * *

There’s really only one place in town to buy instruments from and so Calum heads straight over there. He hasn’t been to the place in ages, months really, and he feels a strange sort of anxiousness wash over him. He can’t place his finger on what might be the cause of it so instead he narrows it down to him being excited about getting a bass and being in a band.

Calum notes, as he walks in, that the door still emits the same creaky sound it did a few months ago. He feels weirdly glad about it, maybe it’s the sense of familiarity, he isn’t too sure.

He explores the place a little before heading over to where the basses are all hung up looking nice. Calum stares at them for what seems like a while, thinking that they looked so _cool_. He kind of really wants to hold the black one near the end that’s sort of hidden by the rest of them.

He jumps a little as he hears someone yell across the mostly silent store, “Irwin go help that kid near the bass out!” Calum reddens, _how embarrassing_ , he thinks.

‘Irwin’ walks up to him with a grin and Calum nervously smiles back before pointing to the black bass and speaking up, “Sorry! Uhm could you please…Can you…just the one over there, can you please get it down?” Calum stumbles over his words, it’s not that surprising.

He thinks that this Irwin guy is actually pretty cute with his big glasses, hazel eyes and curly blonde hair. He reminds Calum of the sun. Really bright and once you look it’s sort of hard to tear your eyes away.

The blonde hands Calum the bass and Calum can feel his heart-rate pick up as the bass slips from his fingers and he fumbles to catch the now falling bass. The bass lands on Irwin’s foot and he lets out a low, “ _Fuck_.”

Calum pauses and looks at his hands and then at Irwin, _I just held a bass and he just swore._ The Kiwi takes a step back, not really believing what might be, but Irwin doesn’t seem to notice so Calum shoves the sudden chest-constricting hurt that surfaces down into the depths of his gut.

Calum scrambles to the floor and hurriedly picks up the bass, holding it close to himself as if it were his child. “I-I’m so sorry! I’m-I-God I’m so clumsy. I’m sorry…”

Irwin laughs, “It’s fine, don’t worry! Just bring it to the counter so I can check it out for any potential damage. I’m Ashton by the way!” He lends his hand out and Calum thinks he really is like the sun.

Calum shakes the boy’s hand and smiles hesitantly, “Name’s Calum, nice to meet you. And again, sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

Ashton grins and Calum feels his chest tighten a little, _he’s breathtaking._ When they get to the counter he gently places the bass down, he doesn’t want to damage it any more than he already has.

Calum notes that even though Ashton’s hands are quite large he’s still very nimble in his work. Ashton spends a few moments checking the bass over and inspecting it. Calum looks away guiltily when he sees that there are about three scratch marks near the bottom of the bass.

“Hey, don’t fret. Those are marks that have been there since like forever ago.” Ashton says as he pokes Calum’s cheek, “Cheer up.” Calum feels his face heat up and he tenses, moving back slightly.

“Oh shit sorry! Guess I didn’t consider whether you were comfortable with that or not…” The blonde mumbles and at this point Calum just wants to sink into the ocean because _how_ does he continuously manage to fuck up.

“No it’s fine! I-I was just scared I’d uh cause another accident.” He speaks up, hoping the other boy would buy his lame cover up.

He does.

“Don’t worry about it. So Calum, why are you buying a bass? Like is it for yourself or a friend?” Ashton asks and momentarily, Calum forgets that he’s in a band because of the way his name rolls off Ashton’s tongue. It sounded like a melody, or maybe that was his heart speaking.

Calum smiles at Ashton and finally finds his voice once again, “I’m kinda in a band and my band-mates decided I should learn to play the bass and well here I am. I’ve never played one or owned one in my life so I sorta had to buy one.”

Ashton nods before pointing to the bass on the counter, “Why that one though? Nobody ever picks it. Manager told me that it’s been in the store for a well over a year, nearly two in fact.”

Calum lets out a small chalked up laugh, “Is it weird if I said I felt a connection to it?” _Is it weird if I say I felt a connection to you?_

The blonde laughs and shakes his head before pulling out his phone, “You think _I_ could connectwith you?” He asks while holding his phone out, his grin and joke so cheesy that Calum barks out a laugh muttering _‘how lame’_ to himself.

He gives Ashton his number anyway and to his delight, gets one in return.

They talk for a bit more, nothing important but Calum takes in every single detail. Calum thinks they’re just trying to prolong the inevitable, him leaving the store, in all honesty. He tells Ashton he’ll be returning at the end of the week to buy that black bass and Ashton says he’ll keep it safe.

Calum is heading to the exit of the store when he hears Ashton call out, “If you guys have a gig soon be sure to tell me!” He smiles to himself as he pulls out his phone and reads Ashton’s contact name. That guy really was something else.

**To: Ashton x**

**Guaranteed front row seats :P See you on Saturday!**

* * *

Throughout the week Calum continues to keep asking Luke who exactly their new drummer is going to be but Luke just keeps giving him the same answer. Michael’s definitely no help either; all he says is that they’re his friend and ‘you’ll see on Saturday, be patient’.

So when Saturday _finally_ comes around Calum is more than ready to meet the new drummer, he hopes they’re nice because he doesn’t want to deal with a prick every time he decides to show up for band practice.

However before Calum can actually _practice_ he’s reminded by Luke that he needs to go get his bass, not that he’d forgotten because really how could he forget the next time he’d get to see Ashton.

Right before Calum makes his way out the front door he hears Luke saying, “Don’t take too long! The drummer is supposed to be here round quarter to four and it’s already half past one now!”

He shouts back an ‘okay’ and closes the door behind him with a quiet _click_. The walk to the instrument store isn’t a long one; it only takes him about twenty minutes before he’s standing in front of that creaky door again.

He takes a slow breath and lets his hand hover over the door handle, a sudden feeling of nervousness bubbling up within him. _What if someone’s already bought the bass? What if Ashton got fired because of me?_

Calum knows that all the reasons his mind is cooking up seem kind of ridiculous but at the same time he can’t help but think of _what if_. With a shake of his head, he opens the door and makes his way inside. The creaking is pleasant, as always, and as he heads towards the basses he sees Ashton speaking to some older man, probably in his late 20’s, in the drum section. His eyes are crinkling at the corners and his smile is so big that Calum thinks it could temporarily blind someone.

Then there’s this feeling in the pit of his stomach and his gaze immediately leaves Ashton. _They look so happy…_ Calum knows that Ashton is ~~probably~~ his soulmate, _he knows_ , but he also knows that just because Ashton is his soulmate, it doesn’t mean he’s Ashton’s. The thought pains him, leaves this throbbing ache in his chest and as he watches Ashton and the other man interact he’s left feeling hurt and just _hollow_.

 _That guy is just a customer_ he reminds himself but all attempts to make him feel any less shitty, to be frank, fail. It takes another ten minutes, of self-loathing, until Ashton leaves the man in the drum section and makes his way over to Calum. He grins at the younger boy and Calum feels his heart sink again, “Hey…” He greets weakly, _shit I’m so pathetic._

“Cal what’s up! The bass is ready and waiting, follow me!” Ashton exclaims all in what seems like one breath. Calum follows him obediently, kind of like a lost puppy in a sense. They both end up behind the counter and Calum isn’t so sure whether he’s even allowed to be here but Ashton doesn’t say anything so he assumes its fine.

Calum watches as Ashton lifts the bass onto the counter-top and he curses inwardly when his eyes stay fixated on the other boy’s arms because _damn_ , those biceps were really something else.

Ashton looks up at him with a grin and again Calum wants to throw himself into oncoming traffic, “Warranty lasts for a year, if anything happens just come back to the store and we’ll fix it up for you.” Calum nods in understanding (not that he’s really listening) and mumbles out occasional ‘oh okay’s’ as Ashton continues to talk about warrantees and other stuff Calum could care less about.

“…So basically yeah that’s about it! The original price was $250 but since it’s quite old and already damaged, the manager said you could get it for $200.”

Calum fishes out two hundred dollar notes, this time he just feels sad when he realises he’s said ‘fishes’ again, and hands it over to Ashton. The blonde takes it and proceeds to print out a receipt for Calum. In the meantime they make small talk mostly about Calum’s band and Ashton’s past jobs and Calum near collapses when Ashton tells him why he got fired from KFC.

“Seriously like I think I was daydreaming or something but when I came to I was holding two chicken drumsticks and literally drumming them against a snackbox. Everyone saw it as well, God it was embarrassing. Then to top it all off I got yelled at by the manager and then, well I got fired.”

Calum can’t breathe, like he seriously can’t, he’s laughing so hard. _Chicken drumsticks as actual drumsticks, what a dork._ His heart is swelling from how dumb and cute Ashton is and he just wants to hug him really but he can’t. The thought ruins his laughter as well as his mood, he drastically quietens down and he notes that Ashton suddenly looks concerned.

“You okay?” He asks, placing a hand on Calum’s shoulder. Calum tenses beneath the other’s touch and recoils slightly, “Y-Yeah.” He breathes out, “Just realised that I need to go get back to the band…I-I’ll see you soon right?” He asks and he hates how desperate he sounds towards the end, _why am I doing this to myself?_

“’Course! I’ll text you later. See ya Cal!” And with that, Calum is rushing out of the store with a bass in his hands and tears in his eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck why do I have such shit luck?!_

He just wants to be Ashton’s soulmate, like he is his, but everything sucks. The world sucks, the stars suck and nothing is going his way. And how are they going to have band practice when Calum doesn’t even know how to play bass?!

He lets out an exasperated sigh, holding the black bass closer to himself in an attempt to feel _something_.

He doesn’t feel anything.

* * *

They’re all seated in Michael’s garage, talking about their dreams, when the doorbell rings. Calum bolts out of his chair, “I’ll get it!” He shouts as he rushes to the door. He just really wants to meet the new member, that and he really wants to get away from Luke and Michael and their soulmate-esque behaviour.

When he gets to the door that same strange feeling of anxiousness washes over him and again he brushes it off as excitement from finally getting to meet the new member. He opens the door and owlishly blinks at the person in front of him, _am I seeing things?_

“Calum?”

“Ashton?”

Calum chokes out a laugh, _please don’t be please don’t be please don’t be, “_ That’s so cool! I’m the drummer, this is sick!” Calum considers how long it would take for him to drown himself in Luke’s bathtub.

He doesn’t say anything and instead locks the door and makes his way to the garage, Ashton trailing behind him.

“Hi Michael and…” Ashton greets as Calum heads over to the couch and drapes himself across both Michael and Luke’s laps.

“Luke.” The blonde introduces himself with a small smile, “Nice to meet ya!”

Calum finds himself eventually curling into Luke more so than Michael and so he buries his face into Luke’s broad shoulder and just sighs. Michael and Ashton are conversing and somehow Luke seems to realise Calum’s silent distress. Luke’s such a good friend, Calum wants to cry.

“We’ll be back in a bit guys!” Luke announces as he helps Calum off the couch and himself and onto his feet. He grabs the other boy’s wrist and tugs him out of the garage, through the house, up the stairs and into his room.

Luke closes the door and plops down onto the bed, gesturing to Calum with his hands as he speaks, “It’s him isn’t it?”

Calum doesn’t speak for a minute and then, “Yeah…Yeah it is.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “He-He’s _my_ soulmate but I don’t think I’m his. It happened a week ago in the music store when I was getting my bass.”

The blonde nods, face scrunched into a morose expression, “Are you sure?” He asks and Calum hates saying ‘yes’ but he has to. Luke frowns, “Have you spoken to him about it?” Calum shakes his head no and places his head in his hands.

“What’s the point?” He says as Luke pets his hair, the gesture is comforting but Calum finds himself wishing it was Ashton instead. Luke pauses momentarily, “You should tell him. Communication is key Cal.” And Calum _knows_ that Luke has a point but he’s just so afraid, he doesn’t want to be rejected by his soulmate. He’ll never live it down.

He’s about ready to all up and just _leave_ Luke’s house and possibly Australia as well but Luke doesn’t let him, he clamps a hand down on Calum’s shoulder and wrenches the boy’s hands away from his head.

“Listen, Calum. You need to tell him otherwise it _will_ ruin the rest of your life. At least _if_ he rejects you, you’ll have all the time in the world to recover. If you leave it alone then you won’t ever know and you’ll be regretting it for the rest of your life. I know I had it easier than you but me and Mikey still get into fights but we talk it over, always. You needa talk about it to Ashton okay? Everything will go well.” By the time Luke finishes his little speech Calum has tears falling from his eyes, little water droplets splattering against his black skinny jeans.

“Oh shit I’m crying.” He states with a small huff of laughter and Luke’s grin is so large when he brings Calum into his gangly arms that Calum thinks he might start bawling soon. “You can do it Cal.” Luke says softly as he pulls back from the hug, “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

Calum believes him.

* * *

Band practice goes as well as it could what with Calum not knowing how to play bass, Michael goofing off with his guitar, Luke begging everyone to corporate and Ashton’s warm laughter bouncing around the room. By the end of it all Calum sort of wants to suffocate himself because it’s just not fair.

When Luke announces that they’re going to be having a sleepover, Calum groans. He knows he’ll be stuck with Ashton on the couch or mattress because _as if_ Luke would ditch Michael.

Only, he _does._

“I’m with Calum!” He announces as he makes his way over to the Kiwi who’s staring blankly at the floor.

“What?! _Luuuuke!”_ Michael whines and Ashton sighs, “I wanted to be with Calum…” He grumbles and Calum swears his lungs have stopped working and the room is spinning. He hears Luke squeal and as he lifts his eyes from the floor he bursts out into laughter, Michael’s hauled Luke into his arms and the younger boy is literally left breathless, from a peculiar mix of laughter and yells.

Ashton is laughing too, “You go Michael!” He shouts and Calum finds himself reaching out for Luke, “Lukey noooo!”

“Caluuuuuum! Save me from the clutches of evil Mikey!” Michael only chuckles and proceeds to carry Luke out of the room and out of sight. Calum’s laughter turns into a sigh as he realises he’s been left alone with Ashton, _great._

“Well now that those two are gone,” Ashton begins seriously and Calum nearly chokes because _what is happening?!,_ “Calum, you-you’re my soulmate aren’t you?” Calum is choking, he is definitely choking.

Ashton rushes forward to him and rubs his hand along Calum’s back in what he assumes is a soothing manner, it only makes things worse. Calum recoils and puts his hands up in front of him, “Ash, _please._ ” He breathes out and the blonde replies with a rushed sorry and moves back.

Calum had _not_ expected that, just, _what?_ Maybe he’s imaging things? He takes a minute to gather his thoughts, this makes it easier doesn’t it? Ashton brought it up so that must count for something right..?

With a deep exhale he starts, “Y-Yeah Ash I am…But-But am I _yours?_ ” The question hangs in the air for a moment too long and Calum feels himself shrinking away, wanting to curl up in a hole and simply die.

But then Ashton speaks up and Calum finds himself scrambling to get into the others awaiting arms, “You are. You are and I’m so, _so_ glad it is you.” Ashton’s arms encircle Calum’s waist and Calum finds himself crying, God he’s done a lot of crying lately.

“Hey love, don’t cry…” Ashton mumbles and Calum feels his heart swell, ‘ _love’_. The two don’t say anything for a while longer; they can hear soft giggles and slight shouts coming from upstairs – probably Michael playing League Of Legends while Luke laughs at him as he rages.

There’s a comfortable silence between them but Calum doesn’t mind when Ashton breaks it. “I didn’t notice you know in the store…I was too focused on the bass that I didn’t even realise it was you, that you were the one. It wasn’t until you left and I felt this sort of _pang_ in my chest that I replayed our encounter over in my head and realised. I didn’t want to ask you through text and I didn’t want to corner you either so yeah. I was kinda skeptical when you and Luke were cuddling or whatever but then after you two left Michael told me that Luke was _his_ soulmate, damn boy’s possessive geez, anyway so I figured I just had to ask you.”

Calum stays silent and simply lets the other boy’s words wash over him in reassuring waves. “You seriously gave me a heart attack,” He starts then, “Like I was just about to ask you! Then bam you slam it on me like give me a minute here. I realised when we we’re at the store the moment you swore after I dropped the bass-“ They both let out a small chuckle and Calum nearly slaps himself because _how lame,_ “Anyways! After dropping it on your foot I just knew but then you didn’t realise and I felt sorta shot down but it’s okay. I’m okay now that I know. I just, you’re a really cool person. I’m really glad you’re my soulmate…” He finishes and he can just _feel_ Ashton grinning.

His tears have dried up and he’s sporting a grin so big that his jaw is beginning to hurt, maybe finding his soulmate hadn’t been as easy as it was for Luke but this was sure as Hell worth it all.

Lost in thought, Calum doesn’t notice the way Ashton leans in, doesn’t notice the way the fingers on his waist have begun rubbing slow circles into his skin, doesn’t notice the way Ashton is looking at him.

What he _does_ notice however is that Ashton is kissing him and he’s kissing back. Calum swears there are butterflies bursting out of their chrysalis’ in his stomach and flowers blossoming in his chest and when Ashton pulls back and _gazes_ at him, he knows he’s seeing stars because that’s what’s in Ashton’s eyes and he’s staring right at them.

* * *

It’s about a week later when Calum realises that he hasn’t seen Ashton’s soul-tattoos yet and he knows that they aren’t above his knuckles like Calum’s because otherwise he would’ve seen them by now, would’ve probably noticed them straight away.

He’s contemplating texting Ashton and asking him but he’d rather Ashton show him in person, it’d be more special that way. Calum doesn’t have to wait for that long anyway since he’d be going to Ashton’s house in a couple of hours with Michael and Luke.

When Calum told Michael and Luke that Ashton was his soulmate, they we’re both pretty happy overall. Michael kind of wailed a bit and yelled something like ‘my poor baby Calum is growing up’ which didn’t make much sense considering he’s only known Calum for about a year but whatever. Luke just hugged him for the longest period of time and kept mumbling ‘proud of you Cal, so proud of you’.

Calum’s _so_ glad to have friends like Michael and Luke, really.

“Kiwi dick!”

Okay maybe not _that_ glad.

“Mikey!” Luke scolds while Michael just laughs it off. Calum grins at the sight of them, “Sup Smittens!” He calls out and even though he’s about ten metres away he can clearly see the red tinting Michael’s cheeks and the splash of colour coating Luke’s entire face.

Somehow they end up in Michael’s basically broken car, driving to Ashton’s house, even though they could’ve simply walked. Hell, it probably would’ve been quicker. Luke tries to turn on the radio midway but all it provides is white noise, even when he tries tuning.

“Just leave it Luke, it’s so shit it’ll only give out crackles.” Calum says as he looks out the backseat window. Luke laughs, muttering a ‘might as well try’ and it seems like the whole car is shaking with laughter (or maybe it’s going to break down, who knows?) when Michael starts screaming out the lyrics to ‘White Noise’.

After a total of nearly twenty-five minutes, _damn this car is slow,_ they finally roll up in front of Ashton’s house. The engine sputters as Michael takes the key out of the ignition and Calum prays he won’t have to go home in this God (speed?) forsaken car.

Calum’s the first one to get out the car, bounding up the path towards the door. He’s kind of sort of really excited to see Ashton which might sound a little silly but he can’t help it, _fuckin’ hell I sound as smitten as Luke._

Before he can even ring the doorbell, Ashton’s already opened the door. “Hey Pup.” He greets as he kisses Calum on the cheek. Calum flails for a second before smiling softly at Ashton, “Hey…” Calum notes that the moment feels nice, untouched in a way.

And then Michael’s shouting, “Oh my God call the mush police!” Luke is trying to hide his laughter but it’s not working and Calum just wants to slap them both. Ashton is grinning and then he’s ushering everybody inside and closing the door shut behind him.

They all end up in Ashton’s living room talking about an upcoming gig they’ve scored and about how a new Fifa is coming out in a couple of months. Michael orders pizza, _predictable,_ and huddled together on the floor they all watch Finding Nemo.

Choosing to watch Finding Nemo was a huge mistake because by the end of it Luke’s cried three times, Michael is phoning his mum to tell her how much he loves her, Calum keeps squawking out ‘don’t touch the butt’ and Ashton can’t stop predicting the happenings in Finding Dory.

After everything sort of _calms down_ in a sense, Michael drags Luke and himself to the mattress lain out in the family area and they both lay down. Within minutes, they’re out.

Calum asks himself how on Earth they can fall asleep so quickly.

“Pup we should probably go to bed as well, it’s like one in the morning.” The blonde says as he sidles over to Calum. Suddenly, a light goes off in Calum’s head and he’s moving back so he can get a proper look at Ashton’s face.

“Can I…Can I see your soul-tattoo?” His voice comes out tentative and now his eyes are anywhere but Ashton.

The blonde tilts Calum’s chin up with his fingers and whispers a quite ‘course’. Ashton shuffles back a little and then throws off his shirt and Calum’s mind is in overdrive, _whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa what is happening?!_

Ashton chuckles at the expression on Calum’s face; a mix of shock and want and a little bit of mortification as well. The blonde points to the area just below his bellybutton and Calum stares at in fascination.

_Sorry. Hand._

Calum lets out a huff of laughter, “It sorta sounds like you jerked off so many times you’ve come to apologise to your hand.” Ashton groans and mutters something along the lines of _‘least I’m not into fucking fish_ ’.

Eventually, Calum mellows out and the jokes fade away. Ashton’s got him cuddled to his chest and Calum’s eyes are fixated on the ceiling and his mind is replaying memories of a few weeks back.

_“Sorry! Uhm could you please…Can you…just the one over there, can you please get it down?”_

_“…I’m Ashton by the way!” He lends his hand out and Calum thinks he really is like the sun. Calum shakes the boy’s hand and smiles hesitantly, “Name’s Calum, nice to meet you…”_

Somehow, amidst walking down memory lane and Ashton running his hands up and down Calum’s sides mumbling quiet ‘I love you’s’, Calum falls asleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds himself in bed with a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. For a moment he panics but as he turns around, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, _only Ash. It’s only Ash._

 _And it will only ever be Ash_ , he thinks as he presses his lips to the soft skin of the older boy’s cheek.


End file.
